Felix Swoop
Felix Swoop is a tier three member of The Adepts. Personality It is unknown how much he buys into the Adepts ideology, but he was impressed by Weavers control. Seems to think "Curses" is acceptable vernacular, at least in costume. Abilities and Powers Felix is classified as a Master/Blaster hybrid, with the ability to control certain birds or 'familiars' and apply fire resistance and pyrokinesis to them, turning each of them into a 'Phoenix'.“Um. But if you look,” I pointed. “There’s birds. Usually they’ll pick off a few bugs that get too close, but they aren’t moving.” “And there’s some inside?” Jouster asked. “Three… five birds in cages inside the apartment,” I said. “Felix Swoop, tier three member of the group,” Jouster said. “Master-blaster hybrid. Controls birds, but not as much control as you seem to have. Thing is, he applies fire immunity and pyrokinesis to the birds, programs them with movements. You said he’s distracted?” - Excerpt from Drone 23.1 Larger birds are even more resistant to fire and explosions when granted his power. While he has been compared to fellow Masters like Weaver and Aidan, his command is far more limited than what they have. He does not have complete control of his minions like they do, nor does he seem to have the ability to tap into the their sensorium; perceiving the world through his birds senses. He is closer to Bitch in that he needs to train his pets, though he is able to control the creatures with 'programmed' paths. Equipment Needs to keep his avian minions housed and feed when he is not using them. History Background Presumably a natural trigger Post-Echidna At the beginning of the Wards Raid Felix was observed by Weaver to be engaged in bedroom activities. He was attacked by Vantage who hit his collarbone before Clockblocker froze him. After recovering, he dialed a number on his phone as he kissed Thirteenth Hour before picking her up. He requested assistance from one of the top tiers before startling as Weaver spoke through her bugs. He then sent his birds through the thicker areas of her swarm before igniting them. He tried to use his birds to burn through the threads Weaver's swarm were using, but couldn't. He nearly yanked an earring out as he moved his arm to allow one of his birds to roost. Hearing a teammate call the threads annoying, he called it admirable and said that it was something that the Adepts hoped to train. After Tecton woke up Thirteenth Hour, he told her to use her power again. Felix attacked Hoyden after she woke up with a flaming bird which threw Hoyden back while sending another at Weaver. He sent a barrage of birds at Hoyden. He sent another at Hoyden before Jouster hit his chest with the largest part of his lance which sent him flying into a nearby wall where he then went limp.Swoop and the others startled at that. I could sense their movements through the accumulated bugs. He made a hand gesture, murmured a phrase, and birds took flight from the cages around the apartment. After a moment, they ignited, winging their way through the thickest areas of the swarm. ... The binding they performed was carried out as if from some deep-seated, creative part of me, the part of me that would doodle absentmindedly in the margins of my notebook when I was tired in class. Instead of aimless doodles, however, it was cords and lines of silk extending from table legs to feet, from wrists to earrings and between the loops of shoelaces, and it was all accompanied by the butterflies that I was still maintaining in formation. Swoop’s improvised phoenixes couldn’t get close enough to burn those things without burning the individuals in question. ... Swoop, one hand pressed to his collarbone, moved his other arm to allow a flaming pigeon to rest on one hand, then winced in pain as he wound up nearly yanking an earring out. “Curses!’ ... Hoyden strode forward, coughing and wiping at her mouth. A flaming bird soared at her face. In the instant it made contact, it detonated in a ball of flame and unburned feathers. She was thrown backwards. Another homed in on me. I wasn’t durable, like Hoyden. I shielded my face with my arms. The armor protected me, the cloth didn’t. I could feel it as though something scraped against my flesh, felt the hot prickle that promised future pain. A burn. ... Hoyden had returned, and endured a barrage of more flaming birds. The larger birds weren’t obliterated as they exploded, and circled around to strike her again. I ducked below one I could sense only by the bugs it burned along its path, then backed away. ... You don’t give me orders,” he said. He approached Swoop. The man smacked Hoyden with one more bird, whirling around to face Jouster, and then got slammed in the chest with the fattest part of the lance. The third tier Adept flew into a wall and went limp. - Excerpt from Drone 23.1 Quotes *''"Curses"'' Trivia *A version of Felix Swoop showed up in Circus and the Elite, a draft of what would be Worm. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Master Category:Blaster Category:The Adepts Category:Worm Characters